


made me dance circles 'round the pieces of your heart

by sleepyrie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, angst then fluff, do i like this do i not idk sorry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyrie/pseuds/sleepyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>you made me feel again</i><br/><i>after the last time, didn't think that I could love</i><br/> </p><p>Laura’s fingers clung gently to the lace on Carmilla’s shirt, her head lying perfectly against her shoulder. “Carm…” Laura whispered in her sleep, sending shivers down Carmilla’s spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made me dance circles 'round the pieces of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the lovely [ella](http://milkykero.tumblr.com/).  
> title from blue blood by laurel.
> 
> prompt by uselesshollstein: Laura has been dating Carmilla for a short time. They haven’t gone very far and every kiss still floors her. While she has trouble keeping her composure after any slight intimacy with Carmilla, the vampire seems completely unaffected. Laura starts to notice this and gets worried that Carmilla isn’t into her the way she is.
> 
> Carmilla has been dating Laura for a short time. They haven’t gone very far and Carmilla has a very specific reason for that. While Laura clearly wants to take things farther, Carmilla is extremely overwhelmed by and sensitive to even just kissing her dream girl and doesn’t know if her body -or mind, for that matter - could handle anything heavier. She can tell Laura is reading her hesitancy the wrong way.

**T** he first time the two of them kissed, they kissed many times, whispering sweet nothings with the air shared between their lips, until Laura’s eyes became too heavy and, with a happy sigh, she slipped into a sweet slumber. Laura’s fingers clung gently to the lace on Carmilla’s shirt, her head lying perfectly against her shoulder.

It felt so surreal, that this girl, little wound up Laura, was now in her arms… was now hers.

Carmilla shut her eyes, nuzzling her head into Laura’s soft head and tightened her arms around her. “Carm…” Laura whispered in her sleep, sending shivers down Carmilla’s spine, before the night faded into a sweet blur of togetherness.

-

The second time their lips met, it had been a week since that first night. It was around 4pm on a Tuesday afternoon. Carmilla was still groggy from sleep, sitting in her bed watching Laura flitter around their dorm room.

Quicker than a heartbeat, Laura knelt on Carmilla’s bed, a cookie in one hand, her bag in the other, and pressed her lips against the vampire. Carmilla didn’t even have time to react, but the kiss sent a sort of jolt through her body, making her ache for more. Before Carmilla could reach up to knot her fingers in Laura’s long brown hair, she pulled away.

“Gotta go, I have a test!” Laura said quickly, her cheeks bright red. “See ya!” Carmilla watched the girl rush to the door, noting that even her ears had turned the colour of beetroot, and couldn’t help laughing as she called out, “Good luck, buttercup!”

-

The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth time they kissed, Carmilla always made sure never to let it go on for more than five minutes. She… just didn’t want it to end up like Elle. She came on too quickly and that turned into a complete mess with Elle dead, and Carmilla, well, dead-er.

But Laura always made it so hard - she stuttered and went red and was just so adorable and attractive literally all the time. It became nearly unbearable for her to play it off as not a big deal.

What was worse was the fact she knew Laura wanted to go further, but she didn’t think she could handle that much emotion. Even thinking about her little creampuff made her feel like she was going to burst.

-

Exactly two weeks and one day after their first kiss, Carmilla opened her eyes to a Laura-less room. She stretched, rubbed her eyes, and with a weird feeling of loneliness, tried to read some Alcott.

It was quiet without Laura. But the silence didn't last too long.

Laura came bursting through the door with her darned red head friend in tow, and Carmilla couldn’t even keep the scowl off her face. Laura was laughing, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, which Carmilla narrowed her eyes at before she managed to compose herself and pretend to blatantly ignore them (whilst of course fully listening to their conversation. Naturally.).

“You’ve got to stop making those jokes!” Laura exclaimed, plopping down on her bed as she held her stomach from laughing too much.

“Never.” Danny said as she giggled, sitting down next to Laura - a bit too close for Camilla’s liking.

“Look at you two, the best of friends,” Carmilla drawled with an eye roll as she shut her book and tossed it away. Carmilla started to stand up, and Laura’s eyes met hers. There was so much life there, and so much love, questioning her - the gaze felt like it was killing her.

“Carm, you’ve gotta hear Danny’s bad space train jokes - they’re terrible!” Laura exclaimed, beaming up at her. Carmilla quickly looked away, but not so fast that she didn’t see some of the light fade from Laura’s eyes.

“Maybe later,” Carmilla replied, running a hand through her messy hair while trying to look anywhere but at Laura. “I’ve gotta… I’ve gotta go for a shower.” It was a terrible excuse, but it would do. Carmilla hurriedly made her way to the bathroom, feeling their eyes pressing into her back the whole way.

After what felt like a lifetime of silence, Carmilla heard Laura mutter, “I feel like she doesn’t really care about me. Definitely not as much as I do for her.”

“Laura…” Danny began to say, but Laura cut her off.

“I don’t know what we’re even doing.”

With that Carmilla tugged off her clothes, turned on the water, and blocked out the rest of the world.

-

Later that night, Carmilla laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Laura hadn’t been there when she got out of the bathroom, and when she came back, very few words had been exchanged, and Laura had announced she was going to bed.

That was a lie, of course.

She knew she was also just lying there in the dark. “This is stupid…” Carmilla murmured, rolling onto her side and staring at Laura from across the room. “Cupcake, talk to me.”

“I… I don’t really want to talk,” Laura replied, a sob escaping her throat. Hearing that sound from Laura felt like a piercing stake right through Carmilla’s heart. She quickly pushed herself from her bed and went over to Laura, kneeling on her bed.

Gently, Carmilla placed a hand on her shoulder, which Laura promptly shook off. “Creampuff, please,” Carmilla said, her voice pleading. Laura rolled over, lifting herself up onto her elbows and stared Carmilla straight in the face. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and her lips were screwed up in frustration.

“Why won’t you like me back? After all the flirting, and the kissing, and you know, I mean, I just don’t understand! Is this payback for that time I sort of, kind of, held you hostage?” Laura demanded, with a few more tears slipping down her cheeks.

“What? No! I-“ Carmilla began, her eyes widening in confusion. How could Laura really think like that!?

Laura cut her off, sitting up higher and saying, “Because you win. I’m sorry! I believed you! And now it hurts. It hurts so much!” Carmilla reached out and grabbed Laura by the shoulders, pulling her against her in a tight embrace.

How could she have done this…? How could she have let it go so far?

Trailing her fingers through Laura’s long, chestnut hair, sending sparks down Laura's spine, she whispered in her ear, “It’s not like that all, cupcake.”

“You really expect me to believe that?” Carmilla pulled away, looking into Laura’s teary eyes.

“I love you, Laura Hollis.”

The words slipped out of her mouth before she barely even knew what she was saying.

But they came so naturally and they just rose to the surface and they felt so right and although the embarrassment was almost too much, Carmilla didn’t let her gaze waver.

“I love you so much. And I’m sorry that I let you think otherwise. I mean, sometimes you can be annoying, and a bit of an airhead, and really careless-“

“Gee, thanks!”

Carmilla shook her head, a smirk tugging at her lips before she continued, “But you’re also the sweetest, kindest, and bravest person I know. I don’t want to lose you like... like I did Elle.” 

Laura’s brow furrowed in confusion, like she couldn’t process what she was hearing. “But… You never really seem to be into me at all? It’s like you wanna push me away all the time.”

Carmilla laughed, mostly in disbelief. “I can barely stop myself from keeping my hands off you! It’s just… It’s just I’m scared. I don’t want this to go too fast. I don’t want to hurt you, or scare you, or ruin what we have.”

“Are you kidding?” Laura asked, her hands grabbing onto the hem of Carmilla’s shirt, holding it tightly.

“I’m not scared of you, Carmilla Karnstein. I know who you are, and I know you're not a monster. And..." Laura looked shyly up at her, "I’m in love with you too.”

And with that, their lips met for the seventh time - and this time, it _definitely_ lasted longer than five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://trieskele.tumblr.com/)


End file.
